


Shido

by Irusu



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: A quick sketch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I took the opportunity to practice drawing and coloring as quickly as possible and to keep it as sketchy as possible, because I have a bad tendency to overwork things and strip all the life out of them. Couldn't stop myself throwing textures on it, though!
> 
> I do apologize for mistakes in costuming and weaponry--I'm not familiar with the fandom and was working from fuzzy screenshots, so had to guess at a lot.


End file.
